1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal husbandry, and particularly to a poultry migration fence system that provides easy, convenient installation and effective segregation of poultry for the benefit of the overall health and growth of poultry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many poultry farmers are in charge of raising hundreds, if not thousands of poultry, such as chickens and turkeys, per year. In order to successfully raise poultry, they cannot be allowed to congregate in one area for extended periods of time, since that can lead to overcrowding. Overcrowding creates many health and psychological issues for the birds. For example, the normal circadian rhythms will be difficult to synchronize due to intermittent disturbances from one or more segments of the population while the others are trying to rest. Inadequate rest can lead to immunosuppression and increased susceptibility to diseases. Sanitary conditions also become compromised because the bodily wastes are pooled in the congregated area. Exposure to such concentrated wastes increases the risk of diseases and infections. Most chicken houses have plenty of room to accommodate all the poultry being raised, and it should be fully utilized for proper air circulation and a healthy environment for their physical growth.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of animal husbandry to provide a fence system that can be easily installed to segregate the poultry and conveniently stored when not in use. Thus, a poultry migration fence system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.